


A Wheeler Family Morning

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Wheeler family has a strange tradition every morning before school involving Mike's morning wood.
Relationships: Karen Wheeler/Mike Wheeler, Mike Wheeler/Nancy Wheeler, Nancy Wheeler/Ted Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	A Wheeler Family Morning

Mike Wheeler tried to hide his morning wood with his hands as he ate breakfast before school, but he knew it was no use. His mom always noticed and she always had him do the same thing to get rid of it.

“Come on Michael, take your clothes off. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. We’ve all seen it before.” Even if his whole family had seen it a million times it was still extra embarrassing for Mike. As a kid it had been fun but now that he was a teenager he couldn’t believe his mom still made him do this. Mike shyly stripped naked while his mom, dad and older sister Nancy watched. Karen smiled as she saw her son’s hard eight-inch dick.

“Come sit in mommy’s lap and I’ll take care of it for you.” Karen opened her bathroom to reveal she was naked underneath. Her huge D-cup boobs bounced as they were exposed and Mike also blushed as he saw his mom’s big bush atop her adult pussy. He shyly climbed into his mother’s lap and turned to suck on one of her big tits. Even though milk didn’t come out he still loved sucking on her big nipples, though he pretended to hate it so Nancy wouldn’t make fun of him.

Karen smiled as her son sucked on her tits and then started to jerk him off. She had read in a parenting book that being open about sexuality was healthy for kids and teens and so she had made it a house rule that the family was always to help each other when they were horny. Whenever Mike woke up with a boner, she would make sure to help her son get rid of it before school. She knew it would be embarrassing if other kids at the middle school saw his bulge and so she would always make him strip down so she could jerk him off at the dinner table before he left.

Mike blushed as he tried not to moan, sucking hard on Karen’s big boobs as his mom jerked him off slowly at first but then harder and faster. He couldn’t help but hump her hand as she masturbated him. He couldn’t believe they were still doing this now that he was almost in high school, but it felt so good.

Meanwhile, Ted had also gotten rock hard watching his wife masturbate their son. Knowing the rules, Nancy quickly stripped down and got on her knees before pulling her dad’s cock out of his pants. Ted got even harder seeing his teenage daughter naked, though her A-cup boobs were much smaller than her mother’s. Nancy smiled as she began to suck on her dad’s hard ten-inch cock. She also fingered herself, making sure to relieve her own horniness before school. She always leaked juices all over the kitchen floor in the morning while sucking Ted’s dick. Across the table Karen was also leaking juices as she masturbated Mike.

Soon Nancy decided to try something new and tried using her small boobs to jerk her dad off. Ted moaned even harder as he tittyfucked his daughter. It wasn’t long before he came, and he groaned as he shot his hot cum all over Nancy’s face and tits, which she happily licked up.

Seeing Nancy get splattered in their dad’s cum was too much for Mike too and he moaned against his mom’s big boobs as he shot his cum all over her hand and other breast. Karen was always happy to see her son shoot huge loads and it made her proud of her parenting skills.

Mike slowly got up as he recovered from cumming. He knew what came next. “Now since your morning wood made us all horny, it’s your job to clean us up.” Mike nodded and got to work licking his own cum off his mom’s naked body. Once he had cleaned up his mess, he got on his knees and also cleaned up Karen’s juices with his mouth, though she kept leaking more until his tongue finally made her cum. The whole family loved watching Karen orgasm as she moaned super hard and loud and squirted like crazy. Nancy couldn’t help but get even wetter and finger herself as she watched Mike swallow their mom’s juices.

Mike then went across the table to Nancy, also using his mouth to clean his dad’s cum off her face and small boobs. He then did the same as he did for their mom by going down and eating her pussy. Her juices flowed out almost as much as their mom’s and it wasn’t long before she came too, giving Mike another big drink of pussy juice before school.

With everyone clean, Mike was finally allowed to get dressed. Of course, he was now rock hard again from drinking all the juices, but at this point Karen and Ted had decided to get busy themselves and were no longer paying attention. Mike sighed as he realized he’d have to jerk off at the bathroom at school again and hoped he wouldn’t be caught by Troy. Though honestly he was so horny he might like getting fucked by the bully once again.


End file.
